1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automotive vehicles, and having a flipover mirror, or mirror which can be reversed so that its reflective side can be selectively covered or exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle sun visors are to an increasing extent provided with mirrors. For various reasons, such as avoiding the danger of driver or passenger dazzling, they are provided with mirror covers. Mirror covers generally are flaps, which are pivoted to the sun-visor body above or below the mirror. Such flaps must be separately manufactured and then fastened to the sun visor. This increases the cost of manufacture of the sun visor, particularly as the sun visors and their flaps must also include means which make it possible to hold the flaps in their closed or opened positions.